Watch 2
by XxFutureWWEDivaxX
Summary: I felt like someone was watching.   Oh well. Let more fun begin.   Before reading this: Check out Claire O'Macks firs chapter to this.


Watch 2

Mickie's P.O.V

I was laying ontop of my bed covers watching t.v. This isn't what I would normally do, but today I was with him, and I decided on doing nothing but just lay here. I moved my hand over my head so that is resting behind my head.

I heard my phone start ringing and my attention turned towards the night stand beside my bed. I reached over and answered the phone, a smile spreading across my face as I heard the voice I have come to Love.

"Hey Beautiful" He said. Oh how is voice is so sexy. Im sure I felt a blush on my cheeks.

"Hey sexy" I flirted through the phone "I wish you were here"

"So do I baby" his husky voice echoed throughout my ears "But I will be soon"

Just the sound of his voice turns me on .

"You know baby, if I were there, I would be doing some pretty good things to you that will make you scream my name" he whispered.

"Mmm.. Like what?" I purred, my breathing suddenly becoming uneven.

"Well.. First I would rip off that bra you are wearing, and I would make love to those breasts that I love so much" his sexy voice spoke through the phone. I moved my hand so that it was resting on they exposed skin of my stomach, slowly tracing circles on my skin.

"Then what?" I asked, I tried to sound sexy, but my voice came out shaking, waiting for what he was going to say next.

As he continued to tell me all the things he would like to do to me, I moved my hands up to rest on my breast slowly pinching my nipple that was becoming hard underneath the fabric of my sports bra. After he had finished telling me all the ways he would like to pleasure me, he hung up. I sat up and placed my phone back on the night stand and they lay back down in bed.

As much as I would like to deny it, I cant. He had really turned me on and I just had to make myself calm the excitement that was running through my body. I placed my hands ontop of my sports bra, slowly caressing my breasts. God this felt so god. I closed my eyes and continued. His words kept echoing through my head.

_And then, when you least expect it, I will move my hand down to the top of your shorts before slowly sliding my hand in and feeling your pussy aching for me. _

I moved my hand away from my breasts my hand slowly trailing down to the top of my shorts. I moved my hands under the waist band of my shorts before I saw a beam of light flash through my room. I quickly removed my hands away from my pants and watched as the topless figure move closer towards me. At first, I didn't know what to think, untill I saw those, oh so familiar, tattoos on his arms. My gaze travelled from his muscular tattooed arms to his defined abs and then finally to his face. The face that I have come to love. Here, walking towards me, is none other than Randy Orton.

He smirked when he looked at me. He got ontop of me and I wrapped one arm around his neck, pulling him in closer. I felt his arm wrap around my waist and he pulled me up with him. I felt his hands move to my bra, and he quickly pulled my bra off, exposing my breasts to him. I smiled and placed a kiss on his chest before continuing down his chest with little kisses before I got to his jeans. He then kicked off his jeans and turned his attention to me. He wrapped his storng arm around my waist and me under him, capturing my lips with his in the process.

I moaned into the kiss as I felt his tongue slip inside of my mouth. Even though I didn't want him to, his lips were suddenly removed from mine and I felt his lips move downward. He placed kisses on my neck before trailing down my stomach, leaving kisses and biting sensitive spots I never knew I had. It wasn't long before I felt his lips come to a halt and my shorts being discarded and thrown to the side.

I then felt Randy's lips kiss up my thigh and I started to shudder with pleasure as he was getting closer to my sex. The place I wanted his mouth to be, right at this moment.

I felt his tongue lick from my lips to my clit, over and over again. I bucked my hips toards him and my head was whipping from side to side. I was clearly loving what he was doing to me.

I groaned as I felt him remove his lips from my sex and move ontop of me, capturing my lips with his once again.

I then felt him slide inside me and I screamed in pleasure.

"Oh Randy" I moaned as he started thrusting into me. I arched my back so I was now pushing up against him.

"Mickie" He moaned as he gripped the bed sheets and my hands wandered up and down his back, leaving little scratch marks along the way. I was on the verge of climaxing and I think he knew it. He started to thrust harder and faster into me and I kept screaming his name with pleasure. I felt his hand move down and flick my clit and that's when I couldn't handle it anymore. I let out a final scream of pleasure as I felt my muscles down below clamp around Randy's manhood.

"Randy" I moaned.

I felt his hands grip my hair as I felt him come inside of me. He kissed me one last time before falling beside me and running his hands up and down my thigh.

By the time we had both regained some energy and we had caught our breath, I saw Randy prop himself up by his elbow and smirk at me. "You know before I came in here, I think I interrupted you doing something"

I was confused and I guess it showed in my expression. Because he grabbed my hand.

"You were doing this" and he placed my hand on my sex, and I suddenly remembered what he meant.

"You would like to see that wouldn't you" I teased, not moving my hand from where he had placed it.

"Yes I would" He smiled before taking his own hand and putting it around his manhood.

I had this feeling though that I was being watched. Maybe I am just being paranoid, but it is a strong feeling, But hey. How can someone be watching me right.

I saw Randy smile at me.

Let more fun, begin!

_XxXxXxXxXxXx_

This is a continueation from Claire_O'Mack's fic Watch.

I hope this is ok hun…

Xoxo

Missy


End file.
